


Morning tears

by moonpasta



Category: Blue - Troye Sivan (Song)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitting, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpasta/pseuds/moonpasta
Summary: Tyler is babysitting Connor for Troye, but he is woken up by a fussy and crying little boy early in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey long time no chit chat! I'm currently working on more Tronnor fics, but soon I will have a larry fic up for an exchange!  
> Please comment, and like.

It was currently five in the morning and Connor was crying his little heart out. The air was filled with his cries and with every shriek the air stirred about. He was being babysat by one of his good friends, Tyler, who had jumped awake as soon as he heard the high pitched wails of the brunette. Troye was busy finalizing some things with Zoella, hence the reason why he wasn't there to comfort his little boy.  

 

"come on, Con.... your daddy will be here soon. Please don't cry " Tyler mumbled in a groggy voice, as he stumbled into the room and fumbled along the wall for the light switch. Even with Tyler's promises and coddling Connor was still crying, so he decided to walk into his kitchen and fetch one of Connors baby bottles and fill it up with almond milk. He held the crying boy on his left hip as he maneuvered around the kitchen. 

 

Once the bottle was prepared, and warm enough, Tyler made an ah sound to signal for Connor to open his mouth. He opened his mouth quickly, and Tyler placed the bottle's nipple into the boys awaiting mouth. Connor wrapped his lips around the bottle and started to suckle gently, soon enough the tears had stopped streaming down his face, and the only sound that was heard was the sucking sounds coming from Connor.  

 

Sighing in relief Tyler pulled out a chair from underneath his table and sat down on it, he adjusted Connor from his hip and into his lap. As the bottle slowly went down, Connor's eyes became droopy, and he was fighting to keep his eyes open so that he could finish the bottle that he had been given.  

 

This was the first time that Connor had regressed to an even younger age with Tyler, typically he was around the age of five, but by the looks of things Connor appeared to be around the age of two. Now don't get the wrong idea, Connor would sometimes use his pacifier and bottle at that age too but this time was different. It was the fact that Connor wasn't being as verbal that gave it away. He was a chatty little boy, and would always tell you what was wrong, today that just wasn't the case, and Tyler was just a little frightened.  

 

When Connors eyes shut completely and soft snores were heard from him. Tyler picked him up again and brought him back to the guest room that was practically Connor's now seeing how much he used it. He placed the man gently on the bed, pulled the covers up to his body and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Tyler doubled checked the room for any signs of danger, and plugged the night light that placed stars and planets around the room. Tyler had gotten it a while ago, maybe the second or third time Connor had slept in his apartment, it was a gift and he just loved how excited and happy the boy seemed.  

 

Walking out of the room, Tyler shut the door behind him and went on a search for his phone so that he could call Troye. After the third of fourth ring he had picked up.  

 

"Hey Ty, is everything alright? Did Connor come out of his headspace?" Troye questioned, a worried edge to his voice.  

 

"hmm yeah, man. Everything is fine, and actually the exact opposite, I think he regressed... to an even younger age" Tyler explained. He was met with silence, he knew that Troye was still on the line though since he heard the soft mumbles of voices in the background.   

 

"Oh" Troye mumbled into the line, the sound of paper rustling and a chair scraping on a floor was heard from the other line.  

 

"Oh what? Troye?"  Tyler questioned, his calm demeanor becoming filled with anxiety.  

 

"He just never usually goes into a deeper headspace with anyone else but me" Troye said 

 

"oh-oh, alright well what should I do. He woke up crying and I gave him a bottle to help settle him down. Troye, I have no fucking idea what to do with Connor at a younger age." Tyler groaned into the line as he realized that he would most likely be woken up again before 10 am. 

 

"Well make sure he's comfortable, if he wakes up again ask him if he needs to use the bathroom. uh... if he wakes up crying give him a bottle, read him a story, then swaddle him. I will see if I can come over in about an hour to pick him up okay, I know this is a lot to deal with" Troye listed of, and soothed. It wasn't a big deal for Troye he was almost done with what needed to be done, and he wanted to be with his baby sooner rather than later.  

 

"You know I love Connor, Troye. I just have no experience with him like this..." Tyler mumbled into the line, he reached up to fix his glasses that had started to slide down the bridge of his nose.  

 

"Hmm, yeah I know. No worries, I will be there in no time" Troye reasured 

 

"arlight"  

 

"Alright"  

 

Tyler placed his phone on the counter, and looked around the room. The walls were painted white, he had a couple pictures hanging around the walls, and he also had a big couch in the center. Sighing to himself he walked over to the couch and plopped himself onto it, it was going to be an interesting hour for him.  

 

+ 

 

The sound of knocking on a door, and a crying Connor had woken Tyler up. Rushing off the couch he ran towards Connor's room and picked up the whimpering boy into his arms, and began to bounce him softly on his hip. Tyler blindly reached behind him and opened the drawer that held some of Connor's little supplies, he searched around for a second or two for the pacifier and popped into the boys mouth. That seemed to do the trick since Connor's cries and whimpers had come to a halt as he began to suckle on the nipple.  

 

Now he had to handle the person that was currently knocking away on his apartment door, he glanced at the clock that was hung on the wall and noticed that it read 8 am. Tyler walked over to the door with a now calm Connor on his hip, and looked through the peephole to see a disheveled Troye behind the door. He practically swung the door open to let the man in. 

 

Troye smiled at the sight before him, his little boy in his best friends arms looking content. He didn't mind the tears since he knew that Connor was a bit of a crybaby when he was deep in little space.  

 

"Thank you for taking care of him, Tyler. He must have been a handful" Troye said while making grabby hands for Connor. Making it easier for Troye, Tyler helped maneuver Connor into Troye's waiting arms.  

 

"ugh Troye, he was fine the whole time, and I already told you that I just didn’t know how to handle a more regressed Connor" Tyler mumbled out a correction, though it didn’t seem like Troye was paying much attention the him since he was busy kissing the grown man's forehead.  

 

"Con Con gwood boy!" Connor managed to mumble out from behind his pacifier, causing both of the men to coo.  

 

"Of course" 

 

"the best"  

 


End file.
